Inspector Gadget: Reboot 2
by Knight Writer 95
Summary: It's been nearly a year since Gadget's battle with Dr. Claw. Crime in Detroit is on the rise and even Gadget can't be everywhere at once. To make matters worse, Claw has escaped and is after something installed in Gadgetmobile. And the escape couldn't have been worse timed as a rival doctor at UniTech may have made Inspector Gadget obsolete. Volume 2 in the Reboot Trilogy.
1. An Average Day

**_Inspector Gadget: Reboot 2_**

Ch. 1: An Average Day

The sound of automatic gun fire and the squeal of tires on asphalt filled the street as an old Range Rover thundered hazardously down the streets of Detroit. The wail of sirens was also heard as police pursuit cruisers chased after the Rover. One of the thugs in the back of the Rover fired his gun at the tires of one of the cruisers and hit his target. The tire exploded and sent the car into a flip, hitting and wrecking some of the cruisers behind it. Two cruisers managed to avoid the pile up and continue the chase.

"Eat lead copper!" the trigger happy gunman said as he fired again.

The next bullets took out the second cop car. There was only one in pursuit now.

"Alpha Nine to dispatch, am pursuing robbers on DeLorean. All other pursuit cruisers have been rendered inoperable. Request immediate backup."

_"Dispatch to Alpha Nine, Gamma One has received call and is en route. ETA: forty seconds."_

"What? No, anyone but Gamma One!"

_"Gamma One is the closest available unit. Other units are already responding."_

"Then I'll wait for them! I do not want Gamma One for backup! Do you hear me?"

_"Gamma One has already responded to the call."_

"Then call him off!"

Just then the distinct sound of another police car's sirens were heard and a light grey Mustang GT swung around a corner into pursuit ahead of Alpha Nine.

"Boss, it's _him_!"

"Get back inside, we'll use the nitrous."

The Rover suddenly accelerated and left the Ford police cruiser in the dust while the Mustang was able to keep pace.

"It's not working, he's still gaining on us! What are we going to do Stomper?"

"Lose him, what else Needles?"

"But how? He can follow us anywhere!"

"Not quite, especially once he's pulled up alongside us."

"What's your plan?"

"You'll see as soon as we come to the next corner."

The Mustang was starting to pull up next to the Rover when it took a sudden sharp left turn. The Mustang couldn't make the turn in time and was left on the perpendicular street.

"You did it boss, you lost him!"

"Of course I did! Now let's split before the cops catch up with us again."

The Rover lurched forward and would have gotten away if a familiar Mustang GT hadn't suddenly cut in front of them. This caused the vehicle to swerve off the road and through a brick wall.

"I thought you said you lost him, Stomper."

"Shaddup and move Needles, we need to make it into that chocolate plant."

* * *

"The men are moving into the confectionery plant. What is your plan of pursuit this time inspector?" asked Gadgetmobile.

"Follow them in of course, fire a few shots, hope they scare easy, and drive them out of the factory into the waiting hands of Lt. Bettencourt's hopefully assembled and waiting men."

"It works fine in theory but suppose something goes wrong?"asked my new partner, Ashley Miller

"I'll think of it on the go."

"Inspector, Taylor doesn't want you rushing into situations without thinking anymore, remember?"

"Let it go Gadgetmobile, it's usually the only way to get results before something is blown up. Besides, I'll be careful this time."

"You say that every time."

"Well this time I mean it. Now if you'll excuse us, we have work to do," I said and got out of Gadgetmobile followed by Ashley.

By this point the crooks I was pursuing had gotten into the factory and had taken one of the workers hostage just as Lt. Bettencourt and his team rolled up.

"Attention! This is the police! Come out with your hands up!"

"Nothing doing coppers! And if you don't stay out we'll shoot this worker!"

"Alright," Bettencourt said to his men, "cover me, I'm going in."

He managed to sneak in through a door and saw Stomper and Needles on a catwalk.

"Hands up you mugs, police!"

"Not a chance!" exclaimed Stomper as he leveled his machine gun at Bettencourt and fired. Bettencourt dodged out of the way in time but the bullets penetrated one of the large mixing vats behind him which suddenly coated him with its contents.

"Well it looks like you'll be sticking around for awhile," Stomper and Needles laughed.

"Well the party's over, laughing boys," Ashley said as we aimed our weapons from the opposite catwalk.

"In your dreams!" Needles said as he and his partner fired their guns.

One of the bullets hit the support for the catwalk while the other hit me in the shoulder and caused me to fall backwards though the railing and rip another support. It wasn't always easy having that extra bulk. With two parallel supports gone, the catwalk suddenly buckled and Ashley had to grab onto one the rails to keep from falling to the ground below as I had. In fact, my impact with the ground created a small crater and unbalanced one of the mixing vats which began to tip in my direction.

"Gadget, look out!" exclaimed Ashley just before the vat landed on top of me.

"How about that?" snickered Stomper. "We get the cop and Inspector Gadget with two bullets!"

Bettencourt was still stuck in place and starting to look like a chocolate statue. His face showed shock as he looked at the mixing barrel that had crushed me. As the gloating from the felons died down the mixing vat began to move and gradually rose up in the air until it was thrown aside.

"Gadget, you're alright!" Ashley said, relieved.

TARGETING_

"Drop your weapons, you are under arrest!" I ordered the robbers as I aimed my CS-6.

"We already told you we're not surrendering!" Stomper growled and raised his gun.

I fired before he did, though, and the machine gun went flying out of his hands followed a second later by Needles's. The worker they had taken hostage suddenly got the nerve to shove the two men over the railing and into the flour bags below. The now flour covered pair suddenly found themselves being lifted up by two powerful mechanical arms and being brought face to face with me. I looked slightly creepy as there was a small cut in my skin an inch below my eye and it was exposing the metal skeleton beneath.

"W-we give up! Just d-don't hurt us!" begged Stomper.

I handcuffed them and proceeded to help Ashley down from the broken catwalk thanks to my extension arms and got the lieutenant out of the chocolate. By this point news teams had shown up and were beginning to bug us with questions and shove cameras in our faces. We made our way past them and delivered the now captured criminals to the waiting team.

"They're all yours now Lt. Bettencourt," I smiled. "I trust you won't be foolish enough as to not let them escape at some point."

"Shut it, Gadget. I had everything under control until you came in!"

"Sure you did, I'm sure you'd have gotten out of that chocolate case in time to stop them before they got away," Ashley mocked.

"Yes, I'm sure everything would have turned out just fine if we hadn't been here to actually catch the crooks," I agreed. "But they're rank amateurs and probably would have been caught by the police."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Bettencourt said.

"I meant they would have been picked up by the police that came to back your men up. Let's go Ashley, there's always a crime happening somewhere."

"Right behind you, inspector."

We departed leaving a still chocolate drenched and frustrated Austin Bettencourt to clean up the mess.

* * *

_"__In local news crime is up thirty-five percent in Detroit. However, police remain confident that they can stem this tide."_

_"Those reports are just exaggerated. The streets of Detroit are safer than ever thanks to Inspector Gadget."_

_"That may be so but until things cool down we suggest that you keep those doors and windows locked."_

The TV turned off and the lighting came back up illuminating the meeting room of UniTech which was occupied by Calvin King and Dr. Aaron Reese.

"You see, Mr. King? Even Inspector Gadget can't be everywhere at once."

"True, Dr. Reese. Perhaps we should invent something to help the police function more efficiently."

"What about my Law Enforcement Droids?"

"I'm afraid that the carnage of Robo-Gadget is still too fresh in the people's minds for them to be comfortable with a drone taking up policing the streets."

"With all due respect sir, that was almost a year ago."

"Even so, I think that what we need is a new approach to this problem. A new approach could prove to be very profitable for UniTech. Since Xavier recently escaped something new for the police will definitely help them against whatever his next scheme will be. Begin work right away Doctor Reese."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"You'll require some maintenance before you go back on duty, inspector," Taylor was saying as she looked at the diagnostic readout while I was seated in my chair with a cable hooked up to the port on the back of my neck. "That mixing vat damaged a few circuits and they'll have to be replaced. I thought I told you to be more careful."

"Let it go doc, Gadget was only doing his job," Ashley defended me.

"And as long as we're on the subject of maintenance, do you know how many rest cycles you've missed?" asked Jay as he got some tools out.

"Hey, don't blame me. I have a job to do."

"Well we do to you know. And you'd make it easier if you'd stick to the maintenance schedule. You need to be in top condition for when Xavier makes his move. It kind of gives me the creeps knowing he's on the loose. So you'd better catch him the moment he comes out of his rat hole."

"Yes mom," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Jay gave me a glare while Taylor and Ashley attempted to stifle their giggles.

* * *

"What do you mean there's insufficient power?"

"Sir, without additional power to boost the range, we won't be able to get full coverage."

"Then get some more power, Kenneth!"

"We can't. We're siphoning as much power from the city's power grid as we dare already. Anymore and they'll be able to trace us."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Well, I did manage to get into a secret UniTech file and its contents might please you," Kenneth said as he pulled up some information on a computer.

"You're right Kenneth. With that in my hands I'll be able to bring the world to its knees. Where is this device being constructed?"

"Here in Detroit, sir."

"Excellent, that'll make it all the more easier to steal."

"But what about Inspector Gadget? He bested you already and…"

"SILENCE! Do not mention that defeat to me! That cyber cop just got lucky that his NWA sustained him that long. Now program three drones to do the job tonight. I want that device as soon as possible. And do not fail me or it will be very unpleasant for you," he growled as he flexed his hand for emphasis, a hand that was made out of metal.

* * *

_Finally, I got the first chapter of IGR 2 posted. Sorry if I made you wait too long. The creativity center of my brain hasn't been firing on all cylinders since I finished IGR. I'll update as soon I can but it may be about three weeks or less if my creativity center gets a jump start. One review= another chapter._


	2. Undercurrents

Ch. 2 Undercurrents

_Previously on Inspector Gadget: Reboot 2_

"What do you mean there's insufficient power?"

"Sir, without additional power to boost the range, we won't be able to get full coverage."

"Then get some more power, Kenneth!"

"We can't. We're siphoning as much power from the city's power grid as we dare already. Anymore and they'll be able to trace us."

"Then what do you propose we do?"

"Well, I did manage to get into a secret UniTech file and its contents might please you," Kenneth said as he pulled up some information on a computer.

"You're right Kenneth. With that in my hands I'll be able to bring the world to its knees. Where is this device being constructed?"

"Here in Detroit, sir."

"Excellent, that'll make it all the more easier to steal."

"But what about Inspector Gadget? He bested you once already and…"

"SILENCE! Do not mention that defeat to me! That mish mash just got lucky that his NWA sustained him that long. Now program three drones to do the job tonight. I want that device as soon as possible. And do not fail me or it will be very unpleasant for you," he growled as he flexed his hand for emphasis, a hand that was made out of metal.

* * *

I drove Gadgetmobile back into his special garage at Metro South and Ashley and I got out to be greeted by Taylor and Jay who were prepping the garage for what looked like was going to be an extensive overhaul of my beloved car.

"Alright," I said as I closed my door, "what are you two planning to do to my car?"

"It's just an upgrade," Jay assured.

"Is this a minor upgrade of a major upgrade? Because I don't want Gadgetmobile out of action for too long."

"I think it's safe to say he'll be back in full operational condition by tomorrow morning," assured Taylor.

"He'd better be, otherwise I'll be madder than the chief when a really dangerous criminal evades capture."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"We're just installing a new piece of UniTech tech that will give you another advantage over the criminal element," Jay added.

"Any chance you can tell us what that new function is right now?" asked Ashley.

"Sorry, but you'll just have to wait," Taylor smiled teasingly.

"Oh come on, it's going to be torture waiting," I whined.

"Sorry, but nothing doing. You two are staying in the dark."

"And there's nothing I hate more than being in the dark because I'm a cybernetic detective. You realize that detectives are supposed to find things out don't you?"

"Well you're not allowed in while we're working and you're not a technician or engineer so you won't be able to figure out what we're doing, so HA! We win!"

I grumbled and walked out. Gadgetmobile had better be ready by the next day or the chief was going to have my NWA. Not that it mattered anymore but you get the picture.

* * *

Gadgetmobile was not ready by the next day and it was awful for me.

"Gadget!" Chief Steele yelled.

"What's going down chief?"

"There's been an armored truck heist at Fifth and Toronto, I want you on those felons' trail right now!"

"You got it, I'm on the job!" I said and ran for the garage. The door was locked but I had no problem pushing it down. "Please tell me Gadgetmobile is ready!"

"Inspector! What's wrong?" asked Taylor.

"There's been a payroll heist and I need Gadgetmobile. Just tell me he's ready!"

"I'm sorry, David, but there's still another good half hour of work that needs to be done before he's ready."

"Great! Just great! Can't you go any faster?"

"Negative, we can't work any faster because what we're installing is a bit on the sensitive side."

"GADGET!" thundered Steele's voice down the hall.

"Thanks a lot, because of you the chief might reformat my hard drive!"

"Well you're just going to have to use one of your gadgets to get to the crime scene," Taylor advised and then shoved me out of the garage.

"This is just fantastic," I muttered as I walked out of the station and activated the helicopter hat. The propeller gathered speed quickly and I lifted off in pursuit of the robbers.

* * *

The blare of police sirens wailed up and down the streets as three cop cars pursued the hijacked armored truck. I flew around a corner and saw the truck managing to stay a few yards ahead of its pursuers. No doubt it was Bettencourt. Gadget to the rescue. Again.

I flew in low over the hijacked vehicle and just managed to maneuver out of the way as a gunman shot at me. I needed to disable that gunman before attempting to regain control of the armored car. While thinking up a strategy to accomplish this with minimal damage, one of the police cruisers managed to pull up next to the armored truck. I looked ahead and say that we were heading straight for a busy intersection and the lane that intersected with the one we were currently on didn't have to stop. Forgetting about disabling the gunman I gunned my helicopter for all it was worth and pulled ahead of the truck.

It was a completely foolish and idiotic thing to do, I know. But innocent lives were at stake and there was no alternative. I just knew I was going to get the riot act from Taylor when I got back. And then Shelby would chew me out some and Jay would get the leftovers. If there were any. Oh well, they only have my best interests at heart so I guess I really can't blame them, I thought as I landed in the middle of the road and retracted the copter. I activated the electrostatic adhesion function of my shoes. I was going to need as much traction as I could get. Hopefully I wouldn't tear up the road too much in the process.

"Hey, what's Gadget doing?" asked the passenger in the armored truck.

"I don't know, but he's about to become road kill," the driver grinned maniacally as he pressed the accelerator home.

The truck continued to approach me at an accelerating speed but I held my ground. Besides, I would be bearing the brunt of any damage to the armored vehicle if we went into the intersection. I put my arms out in front of me and braced myself for the inevitable collision. The armored truck hit me with full force and rattled a few circuits. I managed to maintain my position but my footing slipped just a little. A bullet was deflected by my hat but the force was enough to make me lose my grip on the front and slip a little further and risk being dragged along the underside of the vehicle. I looked behind me and saw that the intersection was coming up fast. I had lost my footing and it would take too much time to regain it. I knew what I had to do. I let go of my grip on the hood allowed myself to be dragged under the car before shooting and securing a tether line to the undercarriage. I let out a little line and pulled out my CS-6. I got a target lock on one of the tires and squeezed off a round. The armored car swerved to the right and I released the line to roll to a halt before bouncing back up.

I raised my CS-6 and cautiously approached the vehicle. I was just alongside it when the rear door burst open and the gunman opened fire on me. The bullets did nothing as they were deflected by my coat and I simply grabbed the barrel of the machine gun and twisted it out of shape.

"Your move," I stated.

The thug turned and bolted but I extended an arm after him and dragged him back for his appointment with Dr. Knuckle Sandwich. Lt. Bettencourt ran up beside and started yelling right in my face.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TRYING A FOOL STUNT LIKE THAT? Do you know how dangerous and possibly catastrophic that was? The vehicle could have swerved into oncoming traffic in the other lane! I already had a plan that would have worked if you hadn't shown up and ruined the whole thing!"

"I was thinking of the lives that were at stake if we didn't stop that driver from driving straight into the intersection with oncoming traffic. Could you have disabled the driver and stopped that disaster from occurring, lieutenant?"

"That's beside the point inspector!"

We could have continued arguing but movement behind Bettencourt caught my eye. One of the robbers had limped out of the crashed truck and was about to shoot Bettencourt in the back.

"GET DOWN LIEUTENANT!" I roared and shoved him down as I aimed and fired my sidearm at the perpetrator. The gun went flying and the thug got a ticket to the twilight zone courtesy of my fist.

"You're welcome," I drawled as I slid my gun back into its holster.

* * *

Dr. Reese was busy at work in his lab designing the new approach that Mr. King had requested. He had already come up with a design and was testing weaponry. A laser beam cut through a solid half foot thick steel beam like it was warm butter.

"Most excellent," Reese grinned as he surveyed the results. "I will add the new laser to my designs."

Reese turned around and pulled up a schematic of what looked like a suit with an array of built in devices to aid police in the pursuit and capture of criminals.

"Whoever wears this power suit will become unstoppable. I have finally made Inspector Gadget obsolete. Now to get the automated assembly line working on a prototype suit. I must also go to Metro South and see if anyone is willing to partake in the experiment."

* * *

Lieutenant Austin 'Ace' Bettencourt trudged back into Metro South with a sour mood. I was the cause of his mood and he was mumbling under his breath the entire way.

"I hate Gadget! If I had a chance to show up that windup police man I'd take it in a second! I'd just love to show him who the better man is."

"Is that so, lieutenant?" a voice practically purred.

Bettencourt turned around and saw Dr. Reese standing there.

"You bet doc, Gadget's been a thorn in my side since he got here."

"In that case the proposal I have should be very interesting to you. I'm sure it's an offer you can't refuse."

* * *

_A/N: Wow! Things are starting to heat up for Inspector Gadget, aren't they? Claw is up to something, a new gadget was installed in Gadgetmobile, and it looks like Bettencourt is finally going to exact his revenge on Gadget with the help of Dr. Reese. Will he survive or will he be overwhelmed? Tune in next time to find out._


	3. A Challenge Issued

Ch. 3: A Challenge Issued

_Previously on Inspector Gadget: Reboot 2_

Lieutenant Austin 'Ace' Bettencourt trudged back into Metro South with a sour mood. I was the cause of his mood and he was mumbling under his breath the entire way.

"I hate Gadget! If I had a chance to show up that windup police man I'd take it in a second! I'd just love to show him who the better man is."

"Is that so, lieutenant?" a voice practically purred.

Bettencourt turned around and saw Dr. Reese standing there.

"You bet doc, Gadget's been a thorn in my side since he got here."

"In that case the proposal I have should be very interesting to you. I'm sure it's an offer you can't refuse."

* * *

Being a cyborg super cop wasn't that bad once you got used to it. I was tougher than a normal human and able to do things that other cops couldn't For example, I could walk straight into a barrage of bullets, remain unaffected by smoke grenade attacks and get through numerous other situations that other officers' couldn't But it had taken a while for the boys in blue at Metro South to accept me as one of them as I had no experience or training. And the fact that I had been granted the rank of full detective without the proper qualifications had steamed some of them. But I had proved my usefulness and ability to get a job done time and time again and had finally gained the majority of the officers' respect. With the exception of a few, one of them being Lt. Austin Bettencourt, the others had finally accepted me. The said police Lt. was in a lab at UniTech participating in a test run of Dr. Reese's newest creation, a creation aimed at making me obsolete.

"Are you ready to begin the tests lieutenant?"

"Yeah, but this suit feels a little heavy. I thought you said that there were motors in the joints to ease the weight."

"There are. Keep in mind that this suit is the prototype. The final product will fix the flaws of the one you're wearing, which is more than I can say for Inspector Gadget. He's a prototype and still the only cyber cop on the force. Besides, after you see what this suit can do I'm sure you won't be complaining for long."

Reese operated some controls on the console in front of him and the test began. Automatic cannons dropped from the ceiling and began raining lead down on the armored cop. Austin flinched and raised his arm to cover his helmeted head.

"Try using the electric disruptor," advised Reese as he observed.

Austin pressed a button on the gauntlet and a handle extended from the bottom of the wrist into his hand. A targeting cross appeared on the helmet's HUD and he fired. The electric disruptor was an advanced version of a taser developed by UniTech for the police. It did not require the wires that a normal taser did and instead fired a concentrated burst of electricity at the perpetrator. The disruptor could render a criminal unconscious for up to twenty minutes. The disruptors on the suit were more powerful to allow them to take out a vehicle if necessary but the power could be regulated. The fired bolts from the suit took out the cannons with no problems in under four seconds.

"I think I'm beginning to like this gizmo," Austin chuckled.

"Very good, lieutenant, now let's see how good your reflexes are."

A second later a mini aerial surveillance craft was buzzing around Austin. He got a lock and fired the grappling cables at the nuisance. A swift yank and the craft was in his gloved hand and crushed like it was paper.

"Got anything else Dr. Reese?"

"You've done very well so far, lieutenant, now let's see how you handle a real challenge."

A door in the lab opened and a bulky but still formidable Military Assault and Defense Drone clambered in. It was just as high as Austin in the suit and had heavy repeaters that shot fifty caliber bullets and mini rocket launchers. The drone didn't give Austin time to respond and opened fire the moment it stepped into the room. Austin stumbled back and knew he had to do something fast. Even the suit couldn't take extended fire from fifty cal. Machine guns.

"You think you can stop me transistor head?" asked Austin as he fired the cable at one of the two hydraulic legs.

The enemy fell with a good tug and Austin lunged at it and tore out its CPU.

"Alright! I'm a regular one man army with this thing! When do I get to Gadget?"

"All in good time my friend. You'll get your show down with the inspector soon enough."

* * *

The Police Academy Training Grounds. It had been built by UniTech when they entered into a contract with the city to help fund the police force. It was a large training ground that was built like a few city blocks with numerous obstacles for the rookies to go through. Of course, the obstacle course used marking rounds instead of real ammunition but it was rigorous and difficult to get through. A group of rookies had just finished getting through and were panting with the exertion.

"Two minutes twelve seconds," the sergeant was saying. "Not bad but definitely not good either. If this is the best that you can do then you won't last long in Detroit. Let's see if we can knock half a minute off that time at the next session, OK?"

The rookies grumbled there agreement and started wiping the sweat off and getting ready to hit the showers when Gadgetmobile flew, _flew_, in and landed.

* * *

"Wow, I'm really impressed with that new gadget," I commented as I took the keys out of the ignition.

"And he handles like a dream," added Ashley.

"The Nano Crystallic Charger worked wonderfully, supercharging the fuel and allowing it to be used as rocket fuel for the vertical boosters," Taylor observed.

"What do you think of it Gadgetmobile?" inquired Jay.

"I do not enjoy it at all," he answered, fear seeming to leak into the digitized voice.

"Well I'll cut you a deal then," I offered. "I'll keep the use of that gadget to a minimum and use it only in emergencies. Deal?"

"Deal! Cars are not meant to fly."

* * *

"Hey, look! It's Inspector Gadget!" yelled one of the rookies.

They suddenly swarmed around Gadgetmobile as the driver and passenger doors opened and Ashley and I got out. The trainees started asking hurriedly for my autograph and took out the camera phones to snap pictures. I was courteous and signed my name while Jay, Taylor, and Ashley rushed to the side to avoid being trampled.

"Dr. Ramirez, Dr. Powell, to what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" inquired the sergeant.

"Testing," answered Taylor. "We just made some modifications to Gadget's motor system and circuits that should decrease his reaction time and increase his strength. We wanted to see how well he'll perform with them."

"Are you ready for the tests, inspector?" Jay called over to where I was still being swamped by the rookies.

"I'll be there in a minute," I assured as I extracted myself from the small crowd.

"Are you ready inspector?" the sergeant asked as he stood by to activate the training course.

"I'm ready, and put it one difficulty factor ten," I said as I primed my CS-6.

The course started with three dummies with automatic weapons firing on me. I aimed and scored a direct hit on each one.

"Watch this kids," the sergeant instructed the trainees as I progressed. "You may not be able to copy all his moves but you might learn something."

Next in line was heavy duty machine gun on top of a building. I ran right by it and scored another hit as I ran by. I stopped at a corner and a dummy appeared from a hidden door behind me. But my enhanced hearing detected the whir of the servos and I turned and fired just in time.

"Wow! Did you see that?" asked an amazed rookie.

A wall of fire appeared in my path but I was able to walk right through it with minimal cosmetic damage. A crossfire set up by four dummies in four different positions was next. Each target was dispatched with ease. A brick wall rose out of the ground but it was no hindrance. My extension legs saw to it that I got over the wall easily. On the other side padded hydraulic rams closed from both sides of the course. My cybernetic strength saw to it the hydraulics were overwhelmed first. One last dummy appeared to try and stop me but it was useless as one well placed shot put it out of commission. I had completed the course.

"Incredible," the sergeant exclaimed as he looked at the stop watch "One minute and four seconds! That was a new course record! You completely demolished the old record set by Lieutenant Bettencourt."

"Congratulations on the score, partner," Ashley complimented with a big smile.

"Yes, it was a very good score," agreed Taylor.

"Take a look over there," Jay pointed to where a UniTech van had just pulled up. "I wonder who just arrived."

We didn't have to wait long because Dr. Reese got out a second later.

"Dr. Aaron Reese," Taylor said, her voice icy. "I wonder what that second rater is trying to pass off this time."

"I take it that the history between the two of you is not great," I noticed.

"Astute observation inspector. He was competing against me and my brother to get his crime prevention project, the Crimebot 350, funded instead of the Cyber Cop Project. He even had a prototype ready for presentation but a malfunction caused it to damage the room and injure two board members. The Cyber Cop Project got approval instead of the Crimebot Program. Now I'd bet that he's trying to get another project of his funded to compete with you. But no matter what he's come up with I'm confident that you will prove to be the better… product for lack of a better term."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be the best man too," added Jay. "You've proven time and again how resourceful you are."

"Well this has to be important," Ashley said. "That's Mr. King's limo pulling up behind the van."

"Now the only question is, what is Reese trying to get funding for?" Jay stated.

We didn't have long to wait as we heard a noise not too dissimilar to a low flying jet overhead. We turned our gazes upward and saw something huge and metal fly into view from the direction of the sun. It landed and stood to its full height at over eight feet tall.

"Identify yourself," I ordered as I leveled my CS-6 at the unknown drone.

"What's the matter shorty? You don't recognize your old rival?"

"Bettencourt?" we all exclaimed at once.

"That's right, and this time I'll be the one coming out on top."

"I see you've seen my latest project and know it's pilot," Reese practically purred as he approached us.

Taylor turned on her heel and faced Mr. King. "Mr. King, what is going on?"

"It's a new program to help the police function better than they have been. Inspector Gadget, while impressive, is barely enough to stem the tide of crime in Detroit. Something more is needed if crime is to be kept in check so I asked Dr. Reese to design a new approach to this dilemma. Now we only need to see whether the Super Suit Program or the Cyber Cop Project is the better project to pursue."

"The Variable Threat Response Suit Police version, or the VTRS-P, is a state of the art power suit that will allow cops to do a lot of the things Inspector Gadget does without having to go through the conversion process. It's durable, armed with a myriad of built in weapons to aid the police in the tracking down and apprehension of criminals, and if it performs as well as is predicted, we're expecting to get a contract from the military for these," Reese said going into sales man mode. "As you can see, Gadget is simply outmatched."

Taylor huffed indignantly at Reese's statement.

"So what do you say transistor brain? Are you ready to go a few rounds with me?" Austin taunted as he smashed his fist into his palm.

"What do you think?" I asked Taylor and Jay.

"I think you should. It'll prove to Mr. King that the Cyber Cop Project is the best avenue to go down and will insure that the project continues to be funded. If you don't accept, the suit may prove it's better than you and then funding will be cut," explained Taylor.

"What if I lose? Won't funding be cancelled then too?"

"Yes, it will be. But it might be cut even if you don't accept the challenge," Jay pointed out.

I ran the outcomes through my neural net.

ACCEPT CHALLENGE, WIN, FUNDING CONTINUES

ACCEPT CHALLENGE, LOSE, FUNDING CANCELLED

TURN DOWN CHALLENGE, FUNDING POSSIBLY CANCLED

"Lieutenant Bettencourt, I accept your challenge."

"Terrific!"

"Most excellent indeed," agreed Dr. Reese. "Mr. King, by this time tomorrow you will have no more doubts that my product is the one to fund."

"We'll see about that Dr. Reese," snapped Taylor. "With all the work that's been put into him, I'm confident that your walking trash can't beat Gadget."

"We'll let the test decide that," Mr. King interrupted. "Right now my only concern is which project will profit the company the most in the long run. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a board meeting to attend."

Mr. King departed as did Austin and Dr. Reese soon after. The four of us were left in an empty training ground.

"You'd better beat him tomorrow or the Cyber Cop Project will be cancelled for sure," Taylor said.

"Let's give him a little bit of an extra edge," suggested Jay. "Are some of those prototypes ready for installation?"

"They are, but they haven't been tested."

"Then they'll be tested tomorrow. Let's get a move on. I want Gadget to beat Bettencourt as much as you do if not more."

"You can install the new gadgets as long as I'm released by five thirty. I have a date with Shelby at _The Oasis _tonight at six."

"You'll be ready by then," Taylor stated.

"That's what you said when you were installing the Nano Crystallic Charger in Gadgetmobile."

* * *

_A/N: The gauntlet has been thrown and Gadget has picked it up. What will happen to him in the challenge? Will he win or will he lose? Will funding to the Cyber Cop Project be lost? It's anybody's game at this point. And what about Claw? Don't worry, his troublesome androids will be making an appearance real soon. But what are they after? Post a review to find out!_


	4. A Challenge Answered

_Ch. 4: A Challenge Answered_

_Previously on Inspector Gadget: Reboot 2_

"Lieutenant Bettencourt, I accept your challenge."

"Terrific!"

"Most excellent indeed," agreed Dr. Reese. "Mr. King, by this time tomorrow you will have no more doubts that my product is the one to fund."

"We'll see about that Dr. Reese," snapped Taylor. "With all the work that's been put into him, I'm confident that your walking trash can't beat Gadget."

"We'll let the test decide that," Mr. King interrupted. "Right now my only concern is which project will profit the company the most in the long run. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a board meeting to attend."

Mr. King departed as did Austin and Dr. Reese soon after. The four of us were left in an empty training ground.

"You'd better beat him tomorrow or the Cyber Cop Project will be cancelled for sure," Taylor said.

"Let's give him a little bit of an extra edge," suggested Jay. "Are some of those prototypes ready for installation?"

"They are, but they haven't been tested."

"Then they'll be tested tomorrow. Let's get a move on. I want Gadget to beat Bettencourt as much as you do if not more."

"You can install the new gadgets as long as I'm released by five thirty. I have a date with Shelby at _The Oasis _tonight at six."

"You'll be ready by then," Taylor stated.

_"That's what you said when you installed the Nano Crystallic Charger in Gadgetmobile." _

* * *

The upgrades were surprisingly simple and I finished with more than enough time to meet Shelby at _The Oasis. _I had already made a reservation so we were all set. I got there before Shelby and sat down to wait. Shelby showed up five minutes later and we settled in for a long awaited evening of just being together.

"How was work today?" Shelby asked after we placed out orders.

"It could have gone better," I sighed.

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"What didn't happen? A rival doctor of Taylor's at UniTech made a power suit for the DPD. If it works it's likely to replace me."

Shelby choked on the water she was taking a sip of. "What did you just say?" she managed to cough out.

"I might be replaced because of these suits."

"That's what I was afraid I heard. What's being done?"

"The prototype suit's pilot is Lt. Bettencourt. He's been a bit jealous of me since I joined the force last year. He issued a challenge to me at the training grounds today and I accepted."

"Why would you accept his challenge? This suit sounds dangerous if you think it might replace you."

"If I don't then the Cyber Cop Project will lose its funding. If I accept and win then funding will continue and the power suit will never go into mass production."

"But what happens if you lose?"

"If I lose then the project loses its funding anyway. And if it is going to lose its funding then I don't want Bettencourt throwing it in my face that I could have done something to keep the funding but didn't. And if I'm honest, I don't think I could live with that on my conscience. I want to make a stand to keep the program afloat. No way it's going down just because I failed to take action."

"You sound like you know what you're doing."

"And I half expect you to come out with a long list of reasons why I shouldn't accept the challenge."

"For once I am not going to try to and argue with you."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right or do I need to go in to have my audio pickup feeds looked at? I thought you just said you weren't going to argue with me."

"You heard correctly," Shelby smiled. "I understand why you're doing this. Besides, that project will revolutionize biomechanics and prosthetics. That will be of big use to people in the future."

"Thanks for understanding. And I feel that I owe Taylor at least this much for saving my life even if I am seventy-nine percent machine now. Now let's talk about something besides the challenge tomorrow. It'll just make me more nervous than I already am."

"So you are nervous?"

"Drop it Shelby."

"Why? You just admitted that you were nervous about the challenge."

"Well I am! That suit sounds like it's going to be real trouble!"

"I am so never going to let you live this down!"

"Where's one of those calls from Chief Steele when I really need it?"

The rest of the meal past with talk about anything that didn't relate to my job and without interruption form the chief. We were actually finishing desert when my wrist-comm. rang.

"Gadget here," I said as a holographic image of the chief was projected from my sleeve.

_"Gadget, there's been a silent alarm tipped in the restricted area of UniTech. I want you down there immediately!"_

"I'm on the case chief, Gadget out. Sorry to cut and run like this Shelby, but duty calls."

"It always does but at least we got through nearly an entire meal this time," Shelby smiled.

"Thanks for everything," I grinned and leaned down for a kiss before collecting my hat and trench coat and departing.

* * *

There was a hole in the chain link fence that surrounded UniTech. Obviously whoever had cut the hole was not bothered by the electricity flowing through it. A service entrance in the side of the building had been forced open and dim light was pouring out. Three figures were making their way deep into the interior of the corporation. They paused outside the heavy metal door that was marked as 'Experimental Technology Storage Area. Authorized Personal Only.'

The three figures merely gripped the metal door and tore it off its hinges with ease before setting it down gently. Two walked into the storage area while the other stayed outside as a guard. The first two quickly rifled through the contents of the small warehouse until they found a container marked 'Nano Crystallic Charger.' One of the figures ripped out the container only to discover that it was empty. The pair merely walked over to a computer terminal and typed in a query.

ENTER QUREY: What division was the Nano Crystallic Charger loaned to?

ACCESSING INFORMATION…

THE NANO CRYSTALLIC CHARGER WAS TRANSFERRED TO THE CYBER COP PROJECT HEADED BY DR. TAYLOR RAMIREZ

There was a thud back at the entrance of the storage facility and the two shadows automatically turned and drew their guns. Seconds passed and they slowly made their way towards the entrance. They stopped just outside the door and were suddenly met with two fists zooming in out of the shadows. They stumbled back as the fists retreated back into the shadows only to see me emerge seconds after.

"What the hell are you two? Those were solid hits!"

Before I could make another move the two figures darted towards me and had me sliding across the floor on my back much quicker than a human could.

"Well you're definitely not human. Who sent you? Or can you even talk?"

I was answered with one of my opponents lunging at me but I rolled out of the way only to be tackled by the other one. They pinned me down and I strained my servos to get free again but it seemed pretty useless. The one I thought I had knocked out had gotten back up and was walking towards me but I managed to kick it back with my foot. That's when my system detected an unauthorized use of my neural interface jack in the back of my neck. Before I could react I was suddenly electrocuted.

WARNING!

NEURAL INTERFACE INTRUSION DETECTED

SYSTEMS COMPROMISED

SYSTEM AT 86% EFFICIENCY

Static blurred my vision and I made a blind swipe at my attackers to be rewarded with my hand catching something. I tugged but heard something rip before falling over.

SYSTEM COMPROMISE CRITICAL

COMMENCING SYSTEM SHUTDOWN

A few twitches of my servos later and I lay completely inert. Dispatch was attempting to contact me via my walkie-talkie

_"Dispatch to Gamma One, come in Gamma One. Request situation report. Gamma One, come in. Do you copy, Gamma One? Gamma One, please respond."_

* * *

START UP

POWER ON

SYSTEM INITIALIZING

CONFIGURE SYSTEMS

COMMAND SYSTEMS

SET PARAMETERS

MEMORY SET

BIO SUSPENSION ONLINE

SYSTEM BUFFERS ONLINE

PERFORMING SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC...

SYSTEM EFFICIENCY: 100%

SYSTEM ACTIVATED_

"Did anyone get the number of that meteorite?"

"Meteorite nothing, your systems were infected with a virus," Taylor said as she ran a few more checks.

"The good news is that there's no permanent damage," Jay informed me. "Your systems are back in full operational condition and in time for your fight against Bettencourt."

"Is that really today? Can I at least get something for my headache before I go?"

"Sure thing, here," smiled Taylor as she removed a flap of skin under the interface jack and made some adjustments.

"That's better, thanks."

"No problem inspector."

I looked down and noticed that the artificial skin panels that covered my chest had been opened, revealing the metal and wires underneath.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing myself like this, especially this," I admitted while indicating the hollow chest cavity where the Neural Wave Amplifier would have gone.

"Look at it this way, we don't have to open you up very often."

"That's true," I agreed. "But I'm still not accustomed to seeing metal and wires where my chest should be."

"It's nearly time for the challenge to start," Jay pointed out as he looked at his watch. "You ready to go?"

"I'm all set," I replied as the skin paneling slid back into place (think Professor Edwin Bracewell from the _Doctor Who _episode _Victory of the Daleks_).

* * *

The contest was to be held on the abandoned streets of Detroit. It was dirty, grimy, and the garbage cans were crawling with rats. And in a few minutes it was going to be filled with the sounds of two machines fighting for superiority. Taylor, Jay, Ashley, Dr. Reese and Mr. King were to watch the battle from the control station back at UniTech.

_"Now you all know the rules of the contest, right?" _asked Mr. King over our headsets.

"Affirmative," I answered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the rules. Now can we just start the fight?" asked Bettencourt from the other side of the battle area.

A second later the beepers we were wearing were activated, signaling the start of the match.

"Alright!" exclaimed Bettencourt as he crushed his beeper. "Let's get this party started! Where is that walking pile of metal?"

"I must find Bettencourt first or it might be curtains for the Cyber Cop Project," I muttered to myself as I primed my CS-6.

I walked around the abandoned area for at least five minutes, using all my different vision modes to try and locate my foe when my hearing detected something.

"Where are you Gadget? You'd better not be hiding around here somewhere because I've got a fist here with your name on it! Now come on out and fight! Where are you?"

"I'm right here Bettencourt! Now let's finish this," I said as I crashed through a brick wall.

"You got it!" laughed Bettencourt as he started firing on me.

I fired a flare into his visor and temporarily blinded him.

"Where did you go?" he sputtered as his vision cleared.

"Try this on for size lieutenant," I grunted as I heaved a large trash bin at him.

The two collided and sent Bettencourt flying into a brick wall. But he got back up and fired his grappling cable at me which caught.

"I've got you now Gadget," he grinned and yanked me towards him to deliver a powerful throw. "Now this is real fun!"

Bettencourt used the cable to smash me around some before releasing me and throwing me at a light pole which collapsed with the impact. He rushed me but I picked up the light pole and swung to hear the sweet sound of metal colliding with metal and see the metal clad form of the lieutenant fly a few feet. I advanced and swung again but my opponent caught the pole and swung it over him, sending me flying. But I activate my flight boosters before hitting the concrete and landed gracefully.

"Impressive, but not good enough to beat me," gloated Bettencourt as he fired his grappler again.

I dodged the first cable but the second one caught me unaware and I suddenly found myself being dragged back to my enemy. I drew my CS-6 and fired at the cable but not before Bettencourt fired at me again and sent me flying into another trash bin with enough force to collapse the wall behind it. Bettencourt himself stumbled backwards into another wall. I dug myself out of the rubble but I had an issue now.

WARNING!

SYSTEM FAILURE

SYSTEM EFFICIENCY AT 68%

I had to find a place to run a system analysis and effect repairs if possible. But that wasn't going to be easy with Bettencourt on my tail. He was already up and advancing on me. Thinking quickly I fired a grappling hook at one of the billboards above Bettencourt. A good swift tug and it was falling down on the armored cop. The board hit him but I estimated that it would only slow him down temporarily. I had to get away fast.

"Where did you go this time you little prick? I'm not finished with you yet!"

I finally found a spot to stop and assess the damage behind a wall.

SYSTEM ANALYSIS

LINEAR ACTUATOR SEVERED 2 mm.

SYSTEM EFFICIENCY AT 62%

"This won't be easy," I muttered and opened the panel in my leg to affect the necessary repairs.

While I was being my own doctor Bettencourt was still hunting and had finally found me thanks to the helmet's thermo graphic vision.

"There you are, now let's end this show with a bang!" he grinned and dialed the left disruptor up to full power.

Bettencourt fired and the wall I was hiding behind exploded. Shrapnel flew everywhere and I was caught off guard in the middle of repairs. The effect was less than desireable.

WARNING!

SYSTEM EFFICIENCY AT 40%

POWER CORE LEAKING

ENTERING SUSPENDED ANIMATION

Bettencourt walked through the cloud of dust and surveyed the damage. As the dust settled he saw my inert form lying amongst the rubble with the artificial skin torn in several areas.

"Bettencourt to command tower, Inspector Gadget is down."

* * *

Back at the tower Taylor, Jay, and Ashley watched with disbelief as Bettencourt took me out on the large HD screen. Bettencourt's call came in a few seconds later confirming what they had feared.

"I'm sorry Dr. Ramirez, but all further research and funding for the Cyber Cop Project is being suspended," Mr. King stated in a cool professional tone. "Dr. Reese, congratulations on your creation's success. Production will begin immediately."

"Thank you Mr. King. This has indeed been an honor, Dr. Ramirez," he nodded and then departed for the assembly lines.

The unthinkable had happened. I had lost.

* * *

_A/N: Oops, looks like I just made Gadget obsolete. But don't worry, he'll get a chance to redeem himself, won't he? But until then the Cyber Cop Project has been cancelled and Dr. Reese's power suits will soon fill the streets of Detroit. But what will happen to Gadget? And what about those androids that raided the storage area at UniTech? I have a feeling we'll be finding out what that was all about soon enough. So if you want answeres to these questions hit that review button for the next chapter._


	5. Dog Fight

_Chapter 5: Dog Fight_

_Previously on Inspector Gadget: Reboot_

Back at the tower Taylor, Jay, and Ashley watched with disbelief as Bettencourt took me out on the large HD screen. Bettencourt's call came in a few seconds later confirming what they had feared.

"I'm sorry Dr. Ramirez, but all further research and funding for the Cyber Cop Project is being suspended," Mr. King stated in a cool professional tone. "Dr. Reese, congratulations on your creation's success. Production will begin immediately."

"Thank you Mr. King. This has indeed been an honor, Dr. Ramirez," he nodded and then departed for the assembly lines.

The unthinkable had happened. I had lost.

* * *

START UP

POWER ON

SYSTEM INITIALIZING

CONFIGURE SYSTEMS

COMMAND SYSTEMS

SET PARAMETERS

MEMORY SET

BIO SUSPENSION ONLINE

SYSTEM BUFFERS ONLINE

PERFORMING SYSTEM DIAGNOSTIC...

SYSTEM EFFICIENCY: 100%

SYSTEM ACTIVATED_

"I lost, didn't I?" I asked as I came out of the fog.

"Unfortunately, yes," Taylor answered, her expression downcast.

"So we lost the funding." It wasn't a question. "So what happens now? Do I get put in mothballs?"

"We don't know yet," replied Jay. "We've got a meeting scheduled with Mr. King in fifteen minutes to discuss that so we'd better get up to the board room right now."

I got off the operating table and gathered my fedora and trench coat and we headed for the elevator. The ride up to the top floor was silent all the way. We were still too shocked or depressed to say anything. Mr. King and Dr. Reese were already in the meeting room when we arrived.

"Thank you for your prompt arrival," Mr. King greeted. "Please take a seat."

We sat down and Mr. King dove right to the heart of the matter.

"In light of the results of the faceoff between Inspector Gadget and Dr. Reese's power suit, I have moved that the Cyber Cop Project be cancelled and that the Power Suit Program take its place. All further research related to the Cyber Cop Project is suspended, effective immediately. Also, as you are well aware, UniTech is hosting the upcoming Tech Expo and Reese's suits are replacing Inspector Gadget as the main event. But crime is still up in Detroit so we still want Gadget functioning at maximum efficiency."

"Sir, if I may ask a question?" I raised my hand.

"By all means."

"Thank you. I was wondering how long I was to remain on the police force."

"You will continue to serve on the DPD for the remainder of your operational lifespan, however long that may be. Funding will be kept to maintain your systems and repair cosmetic damage but nothing else."

"What about Dr. Ramirez and Dr. Powell? Are they being reassigned to other projects?"

"No they are not. They are staying as they are the two most familiar with your systems."

"Thank you sir," I said with a monotone voice.

"That is all gentlemen, thank you for coming."

* * *

"You failed to procure the device?"

"I-It's not my f-fault sir. Inspector Gadget showed up and…"

"Gadget again? I grow tired of hearing that name! Where is the device Kenneth?"

"It's b-been transferred to the C-Cyber Cop Project. It'll be near impossible t-to retrieve while it's in the p-possession of G-Gadget."

"Coward! Surely there is a way. Find it! And to make sure you're motivated…"

Claw raised his mechanical hand the fingernail of his middle finger retracted, allowing for an electric tool to extend out. He raised his finger until it was under Kenneth's chin and an arc of electricity flew to the terrified man's body. He immediately collapsed on the floor.

"Get to work on the problem as soon as you can stand again. I must have the Nano Crystallic Charger by the opening night of the Detroit Tech Expo."

Claw departed with his long black coat billowing behind him and left the scientist on the floor to recover from the electrical shock.

* * *

It had been two days since my defeat in the faceoff with Bettencourt. He was incredibly smug about it, bragged about it all day, and hardly ever missed a chance to shove it in my face. But I never let any traces of annoyance cross my face as I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. There was still a chance that I could show up the suits while on duty and the chances of that were greatly increased as Gadgetmobile now had the ability to fly. I was using the flight boosters as often as I thought necessary and only got minor complaints from Gadgetmobile. He was getting used to being able to fly but still didn't like it one bit. And I thought I was stubborn when I was growing up. I hated roller coasters when I was a kid and I still do, even if I can hold my lunch now. But I deal with wild rides in Gadgetmobile, on the ground and in flight, just fine.

And of course the press had a field day with the news. I couldn't turn a corner without seeing something that related to the showdown. It was the biggest field day the press had had since I hit the streets of Detroit. The suits had been put into mass production and the military sell was nearly finalized. Cops were just starting to wear the suits while out on patrol. I might not have liked it but I stuck to my duty and kept patrolling even if the suits beat me to an arrest more than once. Besides, crime fighting was one of the only things that kept me sane after the explosion. So it was a surprise to me when dispatch sent out a bulletin that fell practically into my lap.

_"All available units please respond. Attempted robbery of Ion Technologies warehouse in progress. Suspects are in a stolen armed helicopter."_

"Hear that Gadgetmobile? We're closer than any of the suits right now, we might get the arrest this time," I smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's punch it!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Oh dear, you're going to use the flight boosters aren't you?" moaned Gadgetmobile.

"Oh come on," I said. "It's not that bad. Besides, you're getting used to it."

"I might be getting used to it but that doesn't mean I like it."

"Dispatch said the suspects were in a helicopter. These are not your average run of the mill thieves. If they've got a helicopter that means they're more organized, may be some terrorist group, and will be very fast. Time is of the essence," I explained as I hit the button on the dashboard that released the wings and activated the vertical boosters.

"I still say cars should remain on the ground."

The men robbing the I.T. warehouse were clad all in black with ski masks over their heads. But where the eyes should have been they were wearing glowing reflective red goggles. All in all it made for a creepy impression. They were finishing packaging the last of the tech they were stealing when Gadgetmobile flew into view. One of them crouched down and aimed a machine gun at Gadgetmobile and let off a few rounds. They all found their mark but didn't penetrate the armored hull. I rolled down my window and returned the fire. I fired one precisely aimed round at the attacker and scored a direct hit. He crumpled to the ground while the others finished getting into the helicopter which started departing.

"I think it's time for some heavier firepower," I nodded to Ashley.

She grinned and activated the auxiliary weapons system. Two miniature rocket launchers extended on either side of the front half of Gadgetmobile above the wheelbase. Ashley got a target lock and fired one low yield rocket at the retreating chopper. The projectile only scored a partial hit as the helicopter raised a few feet to avoid the rocket. It was now damaged but still flying. That's when the enemy decided to return fire. The bullets flew at us but were predictably deflected by the bullet proof glass.

"Cease fire," I told Ashley. "I want to try something."

A smile twitched at the corner of my lips and an Electric Disruptor extended from my forearm. I got a target lock and fired. The helicopter just managed to swerve to the right in time to avoid being hit. It turned around to face us and that's when I noticed a loaded missile rack attached to the bottom of the chopper.

"Gadgetmobile, what kind of missiles are those?"

"They're low yield nuclear warheads. I won't be able to take sustained fire from that."

"INCOMING!" Ashley yelled.

I yanked on the steering wheel and the missile clipped the bottom sending us into a tailspin. I couldn't regain control. It looked like we were going to crash when we suddenly stopped midair.

"What caught us?" asked Ashley.

I poked my head out of the window and saw that the men in the helicopter had caught us with a magnet.

"What kind of helicopter is this? Airwolf?" I muttered before I noticed one of the perpetrators sliding down towards us. "Gadgetmobile, how are the vertical boosters?"

"Off line at the moment. I don't know if they can be restarted."

"Try to," I said. "Ashley, should I be overpowered for whatever reason, I want you to activate the passive homing beacon and jump out with a parachute. Get back up and come looking for me. I don't want you getting captured because then whoever's behind this will have leverage over me and that's the last thing I want right now. Got it?"

"I don't like it but I got it," she agreed.

I didn't say anything back and climbed out through the window. The enemy landed just as I was climbing onto the roof. I dealt the first swing but he ducked and got me in the back. Quick little fellow. I tuned and faked a punch and got one in when he moved to dodge again. My opponent was down and I lunged at him to keep him that way. He struggled and almost got loose. He was about to wriggle out when I got a head lock and noticed something. A bit of the ski mask had ridden up on the neck and instead of the skin that should have been there, there was cold metal with a familiar mark on it.

The robot finally landed a blow to my gut that made me release him and then connected with a round house punch. I was on my back and on the edge literally. But instead of finishing the job like I expected, the droid quickly moved for the underside of Gadgetmobile. I started to follow when Gadgetmobile suddenly lurched upwards several feet. The vertical boosters were working again. I managed to get to the underside of Gadgetmobile on the other side and used my magnetic finger tips to keep from falling. Apparently the droid had had his arm near one of the boosters when it activated, burning the arm off. I got one good punch in to the face and the robot fell thirty-five stories. But what I had seen on the back of the head was still swirling through my mind. But I snapped out of it and made my way back to the top. One good blast from my laser and we were no longer bound to the helicopter.

"What's our status?" I asked as I climbed back in.

"Not good," answered Ashley. "The vertical boosters are too badly damaged for us to follow that chopper far."

"Then we tag them and look for them later," I said as I got a tracker ready.

"But what if it's a stolen helicopter?"

"I don't think it is."

"Why do you think that?" inquired Gadgetmobile.

"Because I saw something on the back of the neck of the android I just fought."

"It was a robot?" exclaimed Ashley.

"Yeah, a robot from Ion Technologies."

* * *

_A/N: Here's chapter five, at long last. Sorry for the extremely long wait. Life attacked again and then I got a major case of writer's block. Between helping move things out of the kitchen to get new granite, homework, and preparing for the ELM math test (I hate math) I've not really had time for writing. But I think the writer's block is gone now though and I might be able to again next Saturday. No guarantees though. Sorry. :( So what is Claw's game any way? Why does he need the Nano Crystallic Charger? And will Gadget be able to get back in Mr. King's good graces? Post a review to find out. Possible new chapter in my Back to the Future: The Game Novelization tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a new episode of_ Doctor Who _waiting for me on the DVR._


	6. Apology

_Uninvited Guests, Trials, and Angry Fans, Oh My!_

_Me in my room looking at my computer screen._

_Me: 'Let's see, what should happen next? I've been working on this chapter for about two months now and I've barely made any progress. I cannot believe how irritated I feel right now.'_

_Computer screen goes fuzzy._

_Me: 'What the hell?'_

_Computer sparks and a vortex appears out of the screen. I fall out of my chair. Inspector Gadget materializes in the middle of my room._

_Me: 'Okaaaaay. I must be dreaming. My version of Inspector Gadget has just appeared in the middle of my bedroom.'_

_Gadget: 'You think?' (Extends arm to smack me on the back of my head.)_

_Me: 'Ow! OK, not dreaming. But then why are here?'_

_Gadget: 'I have come to bring you to face trial.'_

_Me: 'Trial? For what? I haven't done anything!'_

_Gadget: 'On the contrary, you haven not updated any of your fics for a period of up to three months. And that's making for some angry and impatient fans and I think that's what brought me here.'_

_Me: 'You think?'_

_Gadget: 'Well something brought me out of the pages of your fic. Now you're coming with me.'_

_Me: 'Whoa! Now wait just a minute! I've been trying to make progress on my fics but I've had a lousy case of writer's block, I've been job searching, life attacked, and there have been times where I've been too lazy to write because it's summer and I lose motivation to do projects over the summer. Wait, why am I telling you all this? You should already know, I based you off myself. You gave me the Gibbs slap when you came out of the laptop. I picked that up from watching NCIS.'_

_Gadget: 'While I do know that particular aspect of your personality, there's only so much I'm familiar with. You modified parts of my personality to fit the story you had in mind.'_

_Me: 'Then reach in there and find the compassion and understanding and don't take me to this trial.'_

_Gadget: 'Sorry, that's a no can do.'_

_Me: 'WHY?'_

_Gadget: 'Devotion to my job and I'm a cyborg.'_

_Me: 'Rats.'_

_Gadget: 'Well, enough of this chit-chat. Allons-y!'_

_Gadget grabs me by the collar of my shirt and drags me into the computer. We land in a court room. Well, I land on my face actually._

_Me: 'Ouch, where are we now?'_

_Gadget: 'We're in the cyber court room where you'll face judgement.'_

_Me: 'Who's the judge? Please tell me it's not Shelby.'_

_Gadget: 'Take a look for yourself.' _

_I look up and see Jay._

_Me: 'Well this is certainly worse than having Shelby being the judge. Death by Jay is one of the worse ways to go that I can think of. Though he'd probably go first because I do a better job at pushing his buttons.'_

_Jay takes a sip of a latte._

_Me: 'And you're letting him have a latte?! Are you out of your computer augmented mind?!'_

_Gadget: 'Don't look at me, he's one of my technicians and I want to stay on his good side.'_

_Jay: (raps his gavel) 'This court will now come to session. We are here today to determine the fate of our creator for his lack of attention to his work as of late._

_Me: 'Objection your honor! I can't believe I have to say that. With all due respect, I have not been neglecting my work. I have just otherwise been busy, distracted, had a lack of creativity, or, admittedly, just been too lazy to write.'_

_Jay: 'So you admit that you are guilty.'_

_Me: 'No, I didn't say that!'_

_Jay: 'But you did just give a confession.'_

_Me: 'No, that wasn't a confession! That was my defense!'_

_Jay: 'Well it sounded like a confession to me.'_

_Me: 'Why do I even bother?'_

_Jay: 'This court finds you guilty on all charges. As punishment you will be subjected to a stampede of angry fans.'_

_Me: 'What?'_

_Jay: (raps gavel) 'Case dismissed.'_

_The doors to the court room open and dozens of angry fans bear down on me._

_Me: AAAAAAAHHHHH!_

_FIVE MINUTES LATER_

_Jay: 'Inspector, you may now return the creator to his world.'_

_Gadget leans down to help me up._

_Me: 'I don't want to go to school mommy, I want to stay home and bake cookies.'_

_Gadget dowses me with water. _

_Me: 'ACK! What the heck? W-where am I? Is the nightmare over yet?'_

_Gadget hits me on the back of the head again._

_Gadget: 'You wish. Now get up, I need to take you back._

_My room. Computer on desk sparks again and the whirlpool vortex appears depositing me and Gadget back in my room._

_Gadget: 'I hope you learned your lesson.'_

_Me: 'I think I have. I will continue my stories but I give no guarantee when they will be updated.'_

_Gadget: 'That's good enough for me. Adios.'_

_Gadget disappears back into the computer._

_Me: 'Well, now that that's over, I can get back to work. Wait, is that the time? Holy smokes! I'm gonna miss America's Funniest Home Videos!'_

_THE END... FOR NOW._


End file.
